


Larry Stylinson Oneshots and imagines (take requests)

by Raztia



Category: directioners
Genre: Fluff, Imagines, M/M, Requests, Tooth Rotting Fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, oneshots, romantic, sap, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raztia/pseuds/Raztia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots/imagines about Louis and Harry. I take requests so if you want sonething tell me! Also I do side ziam and any other couple you want. Most of this is fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis gets sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this and read more!

So I'm started off with just an original idea, hope you guys like it and start requesting soon!  
________________________  
The boys were all backstage at a photoshoot for vogue magazine hoping to finally get the day over with. Tomorrow was their day off and they couldn't wait to treasure it. "LOUIS!" Harry yelled hoping to find his boyfriend soon since they just walked in and he was gone. 

After no reply Harry began walking towards the dressing room since he was getting ready first. (His hair took the longest to style.) 

Harry's POV  
I walked into the dressing room to see Louis lying down on the couch his face down on the cushion. I chuckled and kneeled beside him kissing his hair and cheek. "Baby you can't sleep now. Come on this will take at least 2 hours. You feeling alright?" I asked since he was a bit warm. Louis turned around so he was facing up on the couch and he shook his head "no". 

"I think I have a fever and a soar throat, it hurts to talk Hazza." Louis said pouting. Harry couldn't help but kiss Louis' nose since he was so unbelievably cute. "Alright hang in there, we have some medicine at home and they have hot chocolate here. And try not to talk alright boo." I said softly kissing his forehead. 

I asked one of the assistants to grab Louis a hot chocolate while Lou sat me down so she could start styling my hair. I kept looking at Louis to make sure he was alright although he really looked tired and out of it. The assistant finally came with Louis' hot chocolate and handed it to Louis who sat up now. 

He took a sip and smiled at the lady thanking her as she left. Then Niall and Liam ran into the room tackling Each other and getting really close to Louis who would usually join in but it was obviously not the time. "Boys, stay clear of Louis yea. He's sick and he's drinking hot chocolate I don't want him to spill it on himself" I said giving them a stern look.

"AWWWW Harry taking care of his boobear." Liam said while Niall was making kissy faces. I blushed and mumbled "only I can call him boobear" and looked down at the floor as Lou was almost done with my hair. Louis finished up his hot chocolate and kept sitting up trying not the doze off. "Alright Harry you're done, Niall your next." Lou said washing her hands. I got up and changed my clothes into the ones picked out for me and I walked towards Louis since he looked extra cuddly. 

I sat next to Louis and kissed his cheek over and over until he laughed.( it was more of a giggle but not that he would ever admit that.) Louis put his head on Harry's lap as Harry started threading his fingers through Louis' hair. After 2 minutes Louis fell asleep with Harry fondly looking at him. 

Liam's POV

Liam took a picture without Harry noticing and chuckled quietly saving it. 

Truth is Other than Himself and Sophia, Liam doesn't know any other couple more in love than Louis and Harry. And since they can't be free and make it public Liam always captures as many moments as possible of them together because it's important to remember their whole story. And Liam was 100% on their side and so is Niall. Zayn is as well and he still supports them as all of them are still brothers and would do anything for each other. 

"Liam you're up." Lou called smiling at me. I smiled back and put my phone in my pocket taking a seat from where Niall got up and sat on the couch near Louis' feet. Usually Louis was loud and hyper but it was pretty obvious he was sick and tired and wanted to go home. 

"Lean your head back for a bit." Lou told me eyeing Lux as she walked into the room with one of the assistants. I took Lux and sat her on my lap so she could be close to her mom as she worked. Lux kept giggling as I bounced her up and down on my leg and Niall was taking a video of us probably posting it on Instagram soon. 

Harry's POV:

The atmosphere was to different with Louis being quiet, it wasn't the same. Louis was always pulling pranks on the people around him and I would follow his trail apologizing to the angry employees on behalf of his boyfriend. Lou was done with Liam waiting for Louis now as she simply looked at me so I could wake him up. I shook him slightly and cupped his face in my hand, my thumb brushing his cheek.

"Love. Babe. Baby. Lou. Louis. Boobear." I chuckled a bit as he grumpily got up looking around confused for a second until he remembered where he was. Louis nuzzles his face in my neck moaning that he didn't want to do anything and Lou impatiently tapped her comb against the metal part of the chair. I carried Louis to the chair and say him down as he closed his eyes waiting for Lou to start. I kissed Louis' hand and say back on the couch playing with Lux. "Want hot chocolate Lux?" I asked wanting a bit myself. She grinned and nodded excitedly waiting for it to appear magically. I chuckled and kissed her cheek asking the same assistant for 2 hot chocolates and one in a mini cup. Lux and I started watching Dora together on Netflix which was on my phone, as she started singing the theme song. 

"Your hot chocolate." She said putting the 2 cups down on the coaster. "Thank you." I said smiling at her. I grabbed both of the cups and gave one to Lux (not before blowing on it a bit first.) we watched about 5 minutes of the episode and Louis was finally done, so now we could all just get the photoshoot over with. 

Louis and I held hands, our fingered intertwined as we walked towards the set. We stood listening to the camera man who told us what to do. As usual Louis and I had at least someone in between us and this time it was Liam. He gave us a sympathetic smile irritated that he had to be the one separating us. 

First we all took a picture smiling, after a picture of us with a serious face trying to look as sexy as possible(which usually never happens) and right after that we all burst out laughing and he took a picture. "That was perfect it was natural." We took a few more pictures, changing clothes now and then until finally an hour later we were done. 

"You guys are free to go, you can change back to your original clothes, thank you." He said smiling at us and we nodded and left to change. "Louis baby I missed you." I pouted lifting him up and spinning him around. "Harold you were just with me." Louis laughed out wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders. "I know but I couldn't touch you or tell you how much i love you." I leaned down and kissed him and yea. I was definitely going to get sick now, not that I cared.   
___________________________  
Giving Louis a piggy back ride from the car, we walked into our house locking the door behind us and walked straight up to the bedroom. I dropped Louis onto the bed who instantly cuddled up to the fluffy sheets. I laughed and took off my shirt and pants throwing them into the hamper. When I looked over Louis had already done the same Except he threw his clothes on the floor. I signed at my messy boyfriend and picked up his clothes throwing them into the hamper as well. 

I went downstairs and heard Louis whining my name asking where I was going. "Just grabbing some medicine Loubear." I yelled so he could hear me. I grabbed some bubble gum syrup, the only one Louis would have without throwing a fit. I grabbed a spoon and walked up to find Louis in the same position. "Boobear sit up come on, have this and then you can sleep." I said nudging him.

"Is it bubblegum?" Louis asked opening one eye. I chuckled and nodded. "Yes baby now have 2 spoonfuls." I gave Louis the medicine he needed and put it on the bedside table to take it down in the morning. 

I lifted the covers and pulled Louis in with me, reaching over to the switch and turning it off. Louis nuzzled his face in my chest and I wrapped my arms around him squeezing him tightly kissing his hair. "Goodnight, love you boobear." I whispered and Louis started to softly snore and I smiled shaking my head at my boy.   
___________________________  
Louis' POV   
I woke up and closed my eyes again resting against Harry who was still asleep. Everything he did for me yesterday came back to my mind and I smiled blushing, completely in love with my boyfriend. I heard Harry yawn and look down at me smirking his eyes wide open. Guess he wasn't asleep. I leaned up and kissed him for a second feeling better already. 

"  
It's cute to see you blush though since no one else really sees you blush." He teased lightly, the smirk not leaving his face. " I don't blush." I said hiding my face in his neck my cheeks turning red. I would never admit it, Harry's ego is already big enough. (So was mine but still.) 

Harry laughed and nodded and sarcastically said "sure." He leaned Down and kissed me, putting his hands behind my head not letting me pull away. After he let go and he smiled looking at my face. "You're blushing." He spoke with confidence, pleased with himself. I hit his chest with my hand and groaned that he wouldn't let this go. "Please let's have food. I'm so Hungry." I told him hoping he would drop this conversation. "Sure baby but let's brush our teeth first." After 5 more minutes of cuddling and not saying anything Harry slowly started to loosen his grip on me, getting up to use the bathroom. 

"Hazza?" I asked looking up at him as he turned around to face me. "Yea?" He asked looking at me. "I love you."   
___________________________  
Hope you liked this one. More to come soon!


	2. Whipped (Sap)

Since I love these and this is probably how Larry is in real life.  
___________________________  
Everyone saw how Harry was whipped for Louis, but they never saw it the other way around. Niall and Liam were constantly teasing Harry for being whipped for Louis and Louis would simply laugh along and agree. Not that Harry minded, he knew he was whipped and he didn't see it as a bad thing either. 

Sometimes Liam and Niall felt like Harry was trying to prove he was whipped on purpose but really it was Harry being an amazing boyfriend. He would randomly buy Louis flowers and chocolates, take him on surprise dates, he would kill any bug he saw in the house immediately because he knew Louis would freak out, in the middle of arguments he would kiss Louis so he would calm down(regardless of how Harry was) and the list goes on and on. There are literally examples of each. 

1\. Random flowers and chocolates (Harry's POV)

I watched as Louis was walking to his car to leave to the grocery store. Truth is I pressed a flower and kept in on Louis' windshield, hoping he would notice. Louis first glanced at it and looked away almost not believing it was there and he looked at it again. 

He picked up the flower and smelled it smiling and looked towards the window where I was standing. I grinned and blew him a kiss. Louis laughed and I could tell he said "sap" and he got into his car and drove off. 

2\. Killing a spider (Harry's POV)

I walked out of the shower drying my hair happy wait for Louis since he would be home in 2 minutes from the studio. I glanced at the clock again and then noticed something moving behind it. I kept staring at it until I saw what it was. A huge spider. 

To be honest I didn't like bugs much myself either but Louis had an actual phobia of them. So if it meant making Louis happy, I would kill it. I grabbed a broom and hit the spider and watched as it fell to the floor not moving. I sweeped it to the garbage can and put it in with a tissue hoping Louis would be home soon. When Louis walked in I acted as if nothing happened and kissed him and asked about his day. 

3\. Kissing him in the middle of an arguement (Louis' POV) 

Harry and I were having our usual fight on how messy I was but it was probably the worst one yet. First I forgot to do the dishes, then I left my jacket on the floor and to top it off  I left my shoes in the room which were smelly since I don't wear socks. "Louis William Tomlinson." Harry said giving me a hard look walking up to me as I watched TV. He took the remote and turned it off. "What the bloody hell was that for?" 

I asked irritated since it was the final minutes of the game. "You haven't done anything I asked today and you couldn't even put away your shoes and jacket. Our whole room stinks now." Harry said running his hands through his hair. "So? I don't like wearing socks and I was going to pick my jacket up after the game." I spoke with the same tone of voice he was using. "Louis you always say that, you know you always say that but you never do anything. I'm not your fricking maid. You couldn't even do the dishes." 

Harry said getting angrier but I couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked. I shook my head at my thoughts and mumbled out "there are still plates and cups you could've used. I checked so I decided to do the dishes later." Harry groaned glaring at me again. "You are unbelievably lazy. So what if there are? Just do it and get it over with, what's so hard I do it all the time." I scoffed and raised my voice, "I AM NOT LAZY I said I was going to do it and I am so stop pestering me." 

I said not caring what I was saying at the moment. Harry let out a sarcastic laugh. "Pestering you? Louis our bedroom now reeks and I have to open all of the windows to air it out. Also have you forgotten it's fucking winter?" I bit my lip knowing when Harry swore he was serious. But that didn't stop me as I angry kept trying to fight back. "SO WHAT ITS NOT A BIG DEAL JUST LE-" I stumbled backwards as Harry's lips crashed into mine completely taking me by surprise. 

For a few seconds I didn't react, it didn't sink in that he was kissing me after the argument we just had. But I couldn't help but kiss back. It was an instinct, it was Harry, he was my weakness. Even though our fight was bad he was still such a sap and I couldn't help but deepen the kiss completely just thinking about Just Harry.

All of those times eventually became stories and Louis and Harry talked about it and Liam and Niall couldn't help but overhear. It was simply proof in how whipped Harry was. Especially the way Harry would tell Louis he loved him at random times. 

And there were a few examples of that. 

1\. On the train  
The boys were on a train going from the US to Canada, wanting to do something different. Louis and Harry sat beside each other (More like Louis on Harry's lap) and Niall and Liam sat together across from them. The table in between them had a pile of UNO cards since they all just started playing. Louis sat on Harry's lap on an angle so Harry couldn't see his cards. (He takes his games seriously.) None of the boys wanted Louis to win since today he was extra feisty and he would brag the whole way if he won. 

Luckily the odds were in everyone's favour (except Louis) and Niall won the first game. Louis mumbled something about Irish luck and Harry slowly rubbed his hand on Louis' stomach, tightening his grip on his tiny boyfriend hoping he would relax. Feeling that Louis was still tense Harry kissed his cheek and nuzzled his face in his neck inhaling his scent. 

Louis instantly relaxed and Harry smiled continuing his actions. Looking up he saw Liam shuffling the cards and dealing them and Louis sat back in his original position except leaning into Harry's touch more. They played for about 5 minutes until Louis yelled UNO excitedly waiting for his turn to come again only to see that Harry put down a +4 card meant for Louis. 

Louis gasped, he actually gasped and felt betrayed that his own boyfriend would do such a thing. He looked at Harry and pouted hoping he would take his card back. Harry looked at him for a few moments before reaching his hand out to take the card back. "HARRY STYLES THOSE ARE AGAINST THE RULES." Liam exclaimed slapping his hand away. "Really Harry you have to stop giving into Louis' pout all the time." Niall added on looking at his cards. 

Harry scoffed like he would ever be able to actually ignore Louis' pout. But he looked at Louis and quickly said "Sorry babe my hands are tied." Giving a quick peck to his lips. Louis took 4 cards from the deck before slapping down another card. 

After a while it was unfortunate because Louis ended up winning anyways and he was bragging to everyone especially Harry. Liam and Niall decided they had enough and went to another cabin to nap for a while. 

Louis curled up into a ball on Harry's lap and pulled his boyfriends jumper on still mocking Harry. "You thought you were actually going to win. But the Tommo always strikes back." Louis laughed out focusing into Harry's eyes. Harry had been quiet the whole time during Louis' bragging, he would just look into Louis' eyes. After a while Louis got irritated that he got no reaction from Harry and he poked his cheek. 

"Are you mad because you lost?" Louis asked not really meaning it because he wasn't going to apologize for anything. After around 30 seconds of them not saying anything but simply gazing into each other's eyes Harry leaned a little closer to Louis and cupped his cheek. "I love you Lou." He said without breaking the eye contact. 

Louis opened his mouth to say something but had no idea what he could. He felt tears well up in his eyes. If someone was watching them they would wonder why Louis was getting so emotional since they exchange those exact words every day multiple times. But it was because even after Louis was angry with him over something small and was being annoying and irritating for a long time, Harry still didn't say or do anything that would bother Louis more. He just said what he was feeling. 

Louis was so lucky to have Harry and to be honest he felt like he didn't deserve him. Overwhelmed with emotions, Louis crashed his lips into Harry's and Harry instantly deepened the kiss and gripped Louis' face a little Harder. After a while they both pulled away breathing heavily with their clothes a bit messy as well as their hair and their cheeks were red. Not to mention their lips were a bit puffed up and more pink than usual. 

"I love you so much Harry. You don't even know." Louis said placing his hand on His chest above his heart. Harry put his hand on top of Louis' linking their fingers together leaning back in for another kiss. An hour later Liam and Niall found them under a blanket with their clothes everywhere except on themselves. They chuckled to themselves and decided to leave them alone since Louis was fast asleep on Harry's chest who was also asleep. 

"I know we said Harry was whipped but let's face it so is Louis. The way he reacts to everything Harry does is insane. They are literally the couple of all time I swear." Niall mumbled to Liam as they walked away. "I know Nialler. One day they'll be free and the whole world will see their love." 

And that's how they knew they were both whipped but Harry was more obvious and sappy.


	3. Little own world

It was a bad habit and Louis and Harry didn't mean for it to get so bad. Whenever they were in public together, even with other people, they would get sucked into their own little world. They would block everyone else out and sometimes it irritated other people but they knew they didn't mean it. They were too attracted to each other and they honestly didn't care about anybody else as much as they cared about each other. 

Whenever the boys had a movie night they always found themselves in the same situation.

They were all at the Stylinson household as usual on their Sunday off enjoying a Disney movie. This time they decided to watch malificent. Liam asked a question directed to Harry and when Harry didn't respond he looked over to see what he was doing. After 2 seconds of looking he understood. 

Cuddling under a blanket on the soft couch, Harry sitting sideways with Louis with both legs on either side of Harry on his lap. They were literally just staring into each other's eyes. That's it. They weren't saying anything but they were so close to each other they couldn't help it. Harry had one arm around Louis' waist and the other was cupping his cheek, thump stroking his cheek. 

Louis had his arms around Harry's shoulders and neck their faces only a few inches from each other. All of a sudden they were ripped out of their little world when Liam chucked a pillow at them. Harry protectively pulled Louis into his arms and chest turning so Louis was covered by his body. Liam rolled his eyes at how cheesy they were because it was ridiculous. Even Sophia and him don't do that, at least not that long. 

Harry let out a little whine that their moment was over and looked over at Liam to see what he wanted. "I asked when is Niall gonna get here." Liam repeated turning his head back onto the TV from where he was lying down on the couch. "I dont know he's probably picking up some beer for himself and coming." Harry replied biting his lip as Louis started kissing his neck. 

And there were countless moments after that too. When they were out at a restaurant and they started talking to each other completely forgetting that other people were there. Their parents especially got irritated by them. 

They didn't even have to be together. Harry would be visiting his mom and they would be eating breakfast planning out their day. Harry would be zoned out and playing around with his food until Anne snapped him back into reality. "You were thinking of Louis again weren't you." She asked with a little smile on her lips. Harry smiled and asked "that obvious huh?" And Anne nodded. 

To be honest Harry got so used to waking up with Louis, sleeping with Louis, cuddling with him, eating with him, spending every moment with him. It physically and emotionally hurt him when Louis wasn't near him. He couldn't help it. He was so in Love with Louis it burned from the inside out. It was like a fire that could never be put out. And the flame was useless without a purpose and Harry's purpose in life was Louis.

He gave his life meaning. But it was also the other way around. Johanna wasn't as understanding as Anne at first, she didn't get how in love Louis and Harry were. In her mind it was like they were just dating and trying it out. Until this happened. 

"Louis will you please start doing the dishes." Johanna asked for what seemed like the millionth time, irritated that she caught Louis with his phone again. She loves her son and treasured the moments he was home but he had work to do. The dishes. 

"Alright mom I'll start in 2 minutes I promise." Louis repeated saying that half an hour ago. Johanna got a little angry and snatched Louis' phone out of his hands. "Who are you texting that's more important than what you have to do right now." She asked backing away from Louis so he couldn't get his phone back. 

"MOM you can't read my texts that's a violation of privacy." Louis said, he was actually big on privacy since him and Harry were in the closest. Johanna only glanced at his messages really trying to see who he was messaging rather than what. The only messages she saw on his phone were the following. 

Curly 


	4. Harry's bad jokes

I went to OTRA Toronto and it was amazing I loved it!  
________________________  
Takes place after the WWA tour

Harry and Louis were cuddling on the couch watching an awful foreign movie which Harry picked out. "Harry what the actual shit is this? Nothing is making sense whatsoever." Louis said as nicely as possible. (Not really). "Come on Lou, it's not that bad. At least it's only an hour and a half we can watch another one after." Harry tried to reason with his moody boyfriend.

"Fine but I'm picking the next movie." Louis huffed grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth all at once. 

"Wanna hear a joke?" Harry asked with an innocent and excited smile hoping to pass time. Except with Louis that would be the opposite because Harry's jokes are absolutely the worst. "Haz I will kick you in the balls if you tell me a joke right now." Louis threatened trying to wiggle out of Harry's grasp. Harry tightened his grip around Louis' waist and kissed his forehead nuzzling his nose into his cheek. Louis let out a squeal (which he would never admit to) and hid his face into Harrys neck.

After 4 years of being Louis' boyfriend, Harry knew how to handle Louis in any mood and luckily Louis always responded well. Harry was literally the only one who could calm Louis down when he was being fussy or stubborn or especially when he got into a fight with one of the other boys. (When he got into a fight with Harry nothing made either of them feel better until they made up which was a few minutes later.) 

"I've got a few and I really don't think they're that bad." Harry smiled into Lou's hair. "You say that literally every time." Louis mumbled into his neck but  held onto Harry tighter. "One of these days it has to end up being true." Harry tried to reason. Louis smiled against his neck and lifted his head to make eye contact with Harry. "Okay but I'm only allowing 3." 

Harry fist pumped, he Actually fist pumped and he cleared his throat like he was in front of an audience. "Alright here's the first one." Harry said already smirking a bit. "Why is England the wettest country?" He asked looking at Louis with hopeful eyes. 

Louis rolled his eyes and thought about what kind of cheesy answer there could be. "Um because the women are horny?" Louis asked not knowing if the joke was supposed to be dirty. Harry's smirk deepened to the point where his dimples popped up and he shook his head. "Because the queen has reigned here for years." Harry started laughing, a genuine laugh escaped his mouth and he didn't realize that Louis wasn't laughing with him. 

Louis groaned in his boyfriends chest regretting this already. "Tell me the next lets get this over with fast babe." Harry furrowed his brows and pouted a bit but he nodded his head. "Okay here's the next, and you actually have to try." Louis nodded agreeing to Harry. "What kind of key opens a banana?" Harry asked wiggling his eyebrows a bit. 

Louis leaned down and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips because he felt like it. He hummed and thought but couldn't really think of anything because to be honest he didn't care. "I dont know tell me." Louis said acting like he was giving up. 

Harry saw through his act and nudged Louis a bit. "A monkey Lou, how could you not get that?" Harry asked not really wanting an answer. Louis leaned down and kissed Harry again. He pulled away still staying super close to Harry's lips. "Okay I promise I'll try on your last one." Louis said knowing Harry actually wanted an answer. 

"Okay good because even Niall and Liam got this one." Harry said chuckling a bit. "Why is Peter Pan always flying?" Before Louis could answer Harry leaned up and kissed Louis. It lasted a bit longer than the other kisses and when Harry pulled away Louis' eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. "Because he neverlands?" 

Louis asked not sure if that was the rightness answer. Harry let out a fake gasped and acted completely shocked. "Did Louis Tomlinson actually get the answer right?" Harry teased leaning up to kiss Louis again, in total 4 times in past few minutes. When they pulled away Louis nuzzled his face into Harry's neck and moaned like he was disappointed in himself. 

"I'm officially on the loser and dorky side. The side I don't belong." Louis groaned smiling a little. "You love me Loubear. But i love you too." Harry said smiling down at his boyfriend who was perfection. 

They looked at the TV and noticed that the movie was over. Louis cheered and grabbed the remote to find something else on Netflix. "Let's watch mean girls." Louis said seriously once he saw it was new on Netflix. 

Harry scrunched his nose and said "Louis I know we're gay but are we really that gay?" They both laughed but decided to watch it anyways. To be totally honest they didn't get around to watching much of the movie because they've already seen it before. 

Basically Harry and Louis started a heated make out session and it turned into them going all the way right there on the couch and Louis kind of a mess after. Cuddled up under the blanket they saw there was an hour left of the movie and they made out again for the rest of the time. 

It was a typical movie night at the Stylinson household and there was really nothing else to it. Louis and Harry both walked into their bedroom and decided to sleep since the previous night they didn't sleep well. But that never stopped them before so it didn't really stop them this time either and went at it. They went another round kind of by accident (my ass) and then they both passed out pressed against each other hearts beating as one  
. Yep a typical night indeed.


	5. Affection

Louis and Harry's relationship was forever in the honeymoon phase. Niall Liam and Zayn were super supportive from the beginning and didn't mind when they were really affectionate when someone else was around, but after a while it was a problem. But it was pointless asking them to stop because they always said the same thing afterwards. 

Niall walked into the kitchen taking a call from management and sat down eating a banana. "What do you want?" He asked taking a bite. Niall heard 2 giggles coming from the living room and then a few kissing sounds and he scrunched his nose. "Well Mr. Horan we would like to speak to Harry or Louis but they aren't picking up their phones or replying to their messages." One of the reps spoke in a fake formality. 

Niall rolled his eyes, couldn't they leave them alone? "Can't you leave them alone? What do you want from them I'll deliver the message." Niall spoke softly not wanting Harry or Louis to hear. "In the concert Harry and Louis got a bit too close for our liking, they gazed at each other during 18 for too long." 

She said sniffing a bit probably from a cold. "I hate to do this Mr. Horan, I can't let anyone know but I do want these boys to come out. As soon as possible actually so they can be free but for now they have to lay off the affection for a bit." She spoke again. Niall felt a wave of anger, feeling protective over his best friends. 

"Listen I don't believe a word of BS you're giving me. And I won't tell them to lay of the affection because on stage they should be able to at least look at each other. If you have a problem, fix yourselves up because the problem isn't them, it's you." Niall said hanging up. But he didn't want to the boys to get into further trouble so he decided to tell them.

Niall walked in and saw Harry and Louis open mouth kissing except it was slow and romantic and cute and didn't make you want to puke. Niall decided to give them their privacy and come back in 5 minutes when hopefully they were done. 

Harry cupped Louis' face and Louis' hands were around Harry's shoulder with Louis sitting on his lap. When Niall came back they were still kissing slowly and Niall felt bad because he had to ruin the moment. He cleared his throat waiting for the boys to stop. They ignored Niall for a minute before pulling away and smiling at each other before looking at him. 

Sometimes Niall wanted to kill them for being so adorable, was that possible to feel that? "What's up Nialler?" Harry asked placing Louis next to him. Liam sat across from them on the coffee table.

"Modest called and I hate to be the one to tell you this, but they want you both to stop showing so much affection on stage even though I know you guys practically ignore each other." Niall said quickly not wanting to hurt the boys or get them angry. 

They both looked at each other and sighed but nodded mirroring each other. Sometimes it got creepy for Niall not knowing how they did that. "Thanks for telling us Nialler, we know you have nothing to do with this." Louis said smiling a bit. Niall nodded and got up. 

"You can get back to....whatever you were doing." Niall said cheekily winking at them. "Hey don't tease you, we have to make up for the time were in public and can't do this." Harry said winking back. Niall laughed and hugged them both because he loved them and their relationship so much. Walked out he asked if they should order pizza.

That was first time they said it and it was light hearted because it was Niall and they loved him because he was the most supportive of there relationship out of anyone. Liam and Zayn were too but you could tell sometimes they weren't as patient or understanding. 

"LOUIS, HARRY!" Liam called walking into their flat. Louis was flying to New York and Harry was flying to LA because management told them too. 

Liam didn't hear a response so he decided to walk further to find them. He heard noises coming from the family room and decided to check there. He saw their suitcases all packed and scattered across the living room. 

He walked closer and heard a slow song playing but other than that he didn't hear anything else. They were already 15 minutes late and Liam was getting frustrated. 

He walked in and saw Louis and Harry slow dancing in black skinny jeans and Harry's sweaters, kissing each other slowly not noticing Liam at all. Louis was on Harry's feet to be taller and his hands were around his shoulders and neck while Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist.

Liam knew they didn't meant to be late but this has happened way to many times. "Harry Edward Styles and Louis William Tomlinson. I have been waiting for almost 20 minutes." Liam said in a stern voice waiting for them to pull away from each other. 

They pulled away from their kiss but Harry pulled them closer together (if that was possible.) "Sorry Liam." Harry said but he didn't sound sorry at all because he wasn't. He would never apologize for spending time with his one and only. Liam glared at them but mostly at Harry. "Listen I know you guys will miss each other but you can't do this all the time. You have a job." Liam says running his hands through his hair. 

"Liam were not going to see each other for a month, besides its our job that keeps us from each other ." Louis said moving his head to nuzzle his face in Harry's chest. Harry couldn't help but lean down to kiss his hair. 

Liam was beyond frustrated now, they literally never stopped showing affection it was annoying. "I dont care about that, but it is a job and you being together could cost Niall and I our jobs which we wouldn't deserve."

Louis gasped a bit looking shocked about what Liam said and Harry started to glare at Liam.  Liam immediately knew he was taken the wrong way. "No no that's not what I meant, it's just this is really important to Niall and I and were not sure if it's as important to you anymore." Liam restated hoping that sounded better. 

"Niall knows how important this is to us, maybe it's just you Liam. Just say what you need to say." Harry said running his hands through the back of Louis hair. Liam took a deep breath. 

"Alright. These past 3 years you both have been a strong couple and i love you both so much and you're my best friends. But sometimes your affection gets a little annoying but only because it interferes with other things, like now, us being late. But you know I support you 100% and I will always be by your side and defend you no matter what. I love you both a lot along with Zayn and Niall." Liam finished off hoping they understood. 

Louis pouted a little closing his eyes still on Harry's chest looking a bit put down and Harry looked deep in thought. "I am sorry for making us late Liam. But we can't help it. You don't get it." Harry said trying to reason with him. 

"But I do! I'm in a relationship with Sophia and I don't get to see her that often. But we usually manage fine on her short visits, and you guys see each other most of the time. The only part I don't get is why is it such a struggle?" Liam asked curious for the answer. 

Harry's voice cracked a little while talking. "Because Liam were stuffed in a closet. With Sophia you can go out in public and it's fine and you can talk about her how you want and you can god damn tweet her if you want. We can't do that. We don't have that. So if being alone is the only time we have then we're going to use it, whether you and the boys are there or not. And we love you too, we know you mean well." Harry said pressing his lips to Louis' hair again rocking them back and forth. 

"You guys should be happy you have each other. And you have amazing people supporting you and don't worry, you will come out someday. In a few months actually since our contract is almost over. But I guess I get it. You need all the time you have." Liam said nodding a bit. "I'll tell management that Louis got sick, they'll give you about 2 or 3 days until you both fly out. 

"Thanks Liam. We really appreciate it and we know you support us." Louis said smiling. Liam chuckled a bit and nodded texting management and then texting Niall about what just happened. He filled in Zayn too because all of them still kept in touch and they were all still brothers and best friends. 

Liam left their flat and closed the door calling Sophia to fill her in as well. 

Louis and Harry had their eyes closed but there foreheads were touching and Harry cupped Louis' face and one hand was around his waist while Louis' hands were on his chest and around his shoulder. They danced for a minute again along to the slow song before Harry leaned down to start kissing his boyfriend again and starting where they left off. 

And that was when the boys in the band figured it out. It was a question they didn't want to ask and they both got it in different ways but it was enough and they knew why. After all it made them feel better because they knew Harry and Louis were meant to be.


	6. Only need you

You know how you have possibly the bestest friends in the universe and had an amazing relationship at the same time that you were 100% committed too? Harry and Louis had that. They were so lucky to have found each other and maintained their friendships as the years went by. 

But obviously in a relationship there are only some things your partner can do that a friend can't. And it was mostly an emotional thing. To reach that peak of happiness you didn't know was possible, to need comfort that you didn't know that only that one person could provide and more. Louis was Harry's person. And Harry was Louis' person. And Liam, Niall and Zayn always knew that but it would never cross someone else's mind because everyone just seemed so close in the band.

But there were some relationships stronger than others. And the producer of their album "Four" learned that the hard way. 

"Louis, if you want no control to be perfect, the chorus is key. Let's keep doing this till you get it right, take a sip of water." The producer Julian said into the mic so Louis could hear him in the booth. Louis signed because he tried singing it 6 times and he was getting frustrated. 

Niall and Zayn were the only ones in the studio since they were recording solos as well, Harry and Liam finished of the day before so they were relaxing at home. "Come on Louis you can do it, this album is gonna be killer." Zayn said knowing Louis was getting frustrated. 

Louis smiled and nodded taking a few gulps of water and taking deep breathes. After 3 more takes Julian got a bit frustrated as well because Louis was trying to hard and it wasn't natural. He told him to take 5 and maybe he should think about sharing the chorus with someone else so they could be in the background. 

Louis walked to where Zayn and Niall were sitting and signed for what seemed the millionth time. "Don't worry lad you'll get it. You always do." Niall said trying to be his cheery self for his gloomy friend. "I don't think I can do it, even Julian's thinking about it." Louis' voice cracking a bit and his eyes getting glassy. At the same time he was getting angry because he didn't want to cry over this, he wanted to do it. 

"Louis don't cry, we all have our bad days and we don't let anyone else do it, only you can." Zayn said patting him on the back. Louis kept shaking his head trying to think of happy things but nothing was working. A tear fell and he tried to slow it down but he couldn't and now he was frustrated and angry with himself. With that  Louis broke down sobbing into Zayns shoulder. 

"No I - I think -ink it's b-better if-f someone else d-does it." Louis continued to sob full on hugging Zayn now. Zayn and Nialls' cheerful faces dropped, feeling their friends sadness. If one of them was sad, they all were. 

Zayn gave Niall a look and Niall nodded and took his phone out. He called Harry's number and waited for him to pick up. After explaining what was happening within 20 seconds Niall shoved the phone in Louis' hand and put it to his ear. 

Louis was about to drop the phone until he heard Harry's voice. "Louis baby are you okay? I'm coming now love don't worry." Harry said getting into the car, not knowing how bad the situation was. 

"H-h-arr-r-y-y." Louis sobbed out having trouble breathing now against Zayns shoulder. Harry's heart shattered at the sound of Louis' voice and his sobbing. He could physically and emotionally feel the pain in his heart. "Louis listen to my voice." Harry said softly. 

All he could hear was sobbing but he knew Louis was still listening. "I don't know exactly what happened but you have to keep trying. This has happened to all of us. And you deserve this solo on the chorus so much you don't even know." Harry said hoping Louis heard what he said. 

Louis shook his head "no" not that Harry could see that. Zayn and Niall could hear what Harry was saying and they knew they had to wait till Harry got to the studio so Louis would calm down. 

Julian came back with coffee and was shocked to see Louis crying so violently. Niall and Zayn glared at Julian because it was partly his fault Louis was crying like this. Julian went close to Niall and whispered "I get why you guys are mad at me but why aren't you doing anything so he'll stop?" Niall rolled his eyes because it was obvious. "We're waiting for Harry to get here only he can calm Louis down. Zayn is the second closest to Louis and he can't do shit see he's trying." Niall said pointing towards Zayn. 

Zayn was rubbing his hand up and down Louis' back whispering "it's alright" over and over but it wasn't helping. If anything Louis started to cry more because he wanted and needed Harry. All he could think now was Harry Harry Harry and where was he. They all heard the main door opening and running feet coming closer to them. 

Harry came running in without a coat or sweater and snow flakes on his hair melting because he ran in. Harry saw Louis and if was even possible, his heart broke even more.

"Louis." Harry said walking up to his boyfriend who was unaware he was there. Louis turned around with tears on his face and in his eyes and cried out Harry's name running up to him. 

Harry slid an arm around Louis' waist and the other was behind his back pushing his head to his chest. Louis' arms were around Harry's neck and they both collapsed on the couch. 

Louis kept sobbing and Harry whispered "baby" into his ear wanting him to calm down as soon as possible. After 5 minutes Louis' sobs calmed down a little bit until it was just deep sniffles. The other 3 boys stepped out to give them some privacy probably heading to mc Donald's. 

"Louis baby, trust me we all understand how frustrating this can be. You're mad at yourself for not being able to do it and now you don't think you can." Harry whispered into his ear and going up to kiss his head. 

"I promise you can do it Louis. You deserve this, after 4 fricking albums you deserve this the most. And don't forget all of the boys and I are here by your side no matter what. The fans too, as long as we try our best that's what counts." Harry continued waiting for a reaction. 

"What if I can't do it though? Then what'll we do?" Louis asked in a tiny voice hoping Harry heard him. 

Harry lifted Louis' face off his chest and right in front of his face so he could look into his eyes. 

"That's not an option Lou, of course you can do it. And we'll be right here encouraging you. No one else can do it except you, this was meant for you trust me." Harry said taking his thumb and wiping the tears from his boyfriends face. 

Louis nuzzled his face into Harry's neck wanting to cuddle for a few minutes, breathing his scent in and closing his eyes. There's no place he would rather be than with Harry in his arms.

"Louis......we don't have to talk about it if you don't want too. But the solo isn't the reason your crying is it?" Harry asked holding Louis in place so he wouldn't cry again. 

Louis felt tears again. He tried to control his breathing and kept taking deep ones knowing Harry would support him no matter what. "I'm so sorry I don't tell you this before Harry but I was in denial." Louis said his voice cracking and Harry whispered nothing but sweet things in his ear of how much he loved Louis. 

"I got a call yesterday saying my grandma died and I haven't seen her in a while and I was planing too and I guess the feelings all got caught up and I started crying at the solo but really I wasn't. Don't be mad I didn't tell you, I tell you everything but Harry I didn't know what to feel or -" 

Harry cut him off squeezing him tighter and pushing Louis' head to his chest again and Louis loved how Harry knew exactly what he wanted. 

"Louis baby it's alright. You're not obligated to tell me anything, only when you feel like it. And don't worry, I know your grandma, she loves you and she definitely knew you were going to visit. She's a great woman." Harry whispered to Louis smiling. Louis sniffles but laughed a bit nodded into his chest. Louis took a few deep breathes and stayed like that until he unintentionally fell asleep.

Harry picked him up and walked out of the studio placing Louis in the car. He texted Niall, Zayn and Julian that he would bring Louis tomorrow so he could record his solo. After that Harry always went with Louis when he needed to record something. 

Then there was the usual time where Harry needed Louis more than anyone. 

Harry was in LA with his beard Kendall Jenner but they were actually good friends because Kendall was a sweetheart. Harry was excited knowing Louis was home waiting for him and he was also excited to see Kendall after a while even if she was his beard. 

Kendall walked into the bar hugging Harry before sitting down and ordering a drink. "How have you been?" Kendall asked laughing because she was happy as well. "Good love and yourself?" Harry asked smiling. "Good." Kendall replied talking about her modelling a bit. 

"Any new music coming out soon?" Kendall asked curiously sipping her drink. Harry nodded and told her about the up coming album and how everything was going well even after Zayn left. 

"Ah, you guys are still good friends im guessing?" Kendall assumed. "Yep, best friends he's our brother nothing could change that." Harry said smiling again. Kendall said "that's good" and they continued talking for a while. "So how's Louis?" Kendall asked wiggling her eye brows. Harry laughed and started to talk about him and Louis. And once he started he couldn't stop, telling her about what they've done since the last time they saw each other. 

"I know Louis doesn't like me but I'm in love with your relationship, it's better than Romeo and Juliet." Kendall says signing. Harry bit his lip and nodded agreeing because yea their love wasn't exactly like the normal experience. Harry continued talking about their relationship until he was just talking about Louis and how great he was, he didn't get to vent so often.

Kendall put her hand on Harry's in a friendly way. "Sweetie I know you love him very much and there's no one else more in love with someone else than you both but we have literally been talking about him for an hour." Kendall laughed as Harry blushed covering his face in his hands. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that. I guess I got carried away." Harry said smiling not really sorry at all. Kendall smiled telling him it was fine. 

"We better walk out of here together so the paps get a pic and then we can leave, you can come over if you want." Harry offered standing up and putting some money on the counter. "No I don't think Louis would like that Harry." Kendall said giggling but put down some money as well. They both walked out together getting crowded my paps immediately. 

"HARRY HARRY LOOK HERE! IS IT OFFICIAL BETWEEN YOU AND KENDALL?" 

"KENDALL HOW ARE THE VS MODELS TREATING YOU?"

"KENDALL IS YOUR SISTER KYLIE REALLY PREGNANT?" Kendall turned and glared at the pap who said that and continued walking. 

"HARRY HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE A WOMANIZER?"

"IS IT TRUE LOUIS TOMLINSON GOT SOMEONE PREGNANT?" Harry closed his eyes taking deep breathes and kept walking to his car. Just a little bit more. 

"HARRY IS IT TRUE THAT YOU AND LEWIS ARENT FRIENDS FROM THE GAY RUMOURS?"

"WHEN WILL CAITLYN GET A BOYFRIEND KENDALL?"

And then came the worst. 

"LOUIS TOMLINSON IS SUCH A FAG, LITERALLY LOOKS LIKE A TWINK." And Harry stopped. By the time he walked to his car and split up with Kendall, most of the paps followed Kendall leaving 2 with Harry. 

He turned around and looked at the pap who said that. "What the fuck did you just say?" He asked angrily like a challenge getting closer to the pap. The other pap who wasn't involved got scared by Harry and backed a way a bit leaving to get shots of Kendall. Now it was just Harry and the pap. 

"You heard me. Let me guess, you're going to protect his Twinkie ass?" 

The word twink annoyed Harry because Louis was his and someone even thinking of Louis that way (other than fans) he took great offence too. Fans didn't mean it in an offensive way unlike the paps. Louis was just fucking his but he couldn't say it.

"He's my best mate obviously I'll defend him. You're pathetic, following me, insulting me and my band mates and after taking pictures trying to get me to reveal something?" Harry asked smirking seeing the pap stopped taking pictures. "Since you're so tough, maybe you should get an actual job. But have a nice day though." Harry said quickly getting into his car not wanting to say more. 

Harry drove off with tears filling his eyes. How could people talk about his baby like that? He wanted to murder them and everyone knows Harry Styles wouldn't hurt a fly. He just needed Louis and to cuddle with Louis and just breathe in the scent that was Louis. 

He got home and drove through the gates parking in his garage. He locked the car and walked into the house. "Louis baby cakes I'm home." Harry yelled teasingly. He saw Louis running down the huge set of stairs in the middle of the house. (Mansion more like)

Louis was wearing his boxers and Harry's jumper which had his name 'Styles 93" on the back like a football jersey. He was wearing his black glasses and no shoes. Harry looked at him coming down the stairs and one word popped into his head. Twink. (It was okay when Harry thought it, since Louis was his.) 

Louis jumped on the last step onto Harry and Harry as always caught him and twirled him around. 

"Hi baby. How was your day?" Harry asked carrying Louis into the kitchen. "I didn't do much I just texted Zayn and watched porn." Louis said casually as he was placed on the counter. 

Harry's eyes widened and kept his hands on Louis' hips trying to figure out if he was serious. "Kidding! But Zayn did send me a sight we can check out." Louis said giving an innocent smile. 

Harry smirked and leaned in for a kiss. A kiss which deepened until they were just making out with Louis sitting on the counter top which they ate on. Louis slid his hands in Harry's hair and Harry's hands slipped into Louis jumper (really his) and his hands roamed around his skin pulling him closer if that was possible. 

They pulled away breathing a bit heavily since they were at it for about 7 minutes while breathing through their nose. "Come on babe lets cuddle." Louis said lifting his arms like a little child wanting to be carried. Harry picked him up and ran into the theatre room which had a huge screen.

"Let's watch Snow White?" Harry asked wanting Louis to be okay with it. He nodded and smiled shivering a little. Harry put in the DVD and noticed Louis shivering. He grabbed a blanked from another seat and went to Louis. He lifted Louis sliding under him so he was lying down, backside down with Louis now lying across his chest. 

He wrapped the blanket around the both of them and pressed play on the remote. Harry kissed Louis' neck breathing in his scent, then kissed his cheek and forehead. Louis kissed his cheek back and snuggled his head back into Harry's chest. One of there hands intertwined and one of Harry's hands wrapped around Louis' waist and Louis free hand played with Harry's hair. 

"I love you." Louis whispered kissing Harry's chest looking back at the screen. "I love you Lou." Harry said squeezing his hand. He laughed and said "that rhymed." And Louis rolled his eyes smiling how he ended up with such a dork. A dork that he was so in love with they couldn't be without each other. 

Countless examples told people how much Harry and Louis cares for each other, but only a few knew they literally couldn't be with each other.


	7. Moody days

You know how people say how your morning goes can affect your mood for the whole day? That was pretty much true for Harry and Louis. Even when they were apart Louis got so happy waking up to sweet long morning texts. Harry got so happy hearing voice mails Louis left for him to wake up to. 

But then obviously there were days where one was moody and the other tried to break them out of there mood. As long as the person who was moody wasn't really being a bitch they wouldn't fight and they would work it out as usual. 

And there were days which Harry and Louis remembered clearly. 

Louis woke up to the alarm clock buzzing and he couldn't turn it off because he couldn't move in Harry's strong grip. His arms were around Louis' waist and back and Louis' face was in his chest breathing him in. "Harry." Louis said getting annoyed of the buzzing.

Harry groaned rolling so Louis was underneath him and he stuck out one arm to turn of the alarm. Then he cuddled with Louis again not wanting to get up. "Harry we have to get up were going to be late for our recording session." Louis said, usually Harry was the responsible one but Louis was really excited for this album. Harry just mumbled and Louis heard the words "baby", "please" and "no." 

Louis still blushed a little when Harry called him baby, he loved it. He nuzzled his face in Harry's chest resting for 10 more minutes. Louis looked at the clock, they still had time to get ready. "I'm gonna shower Haz, pick out my clothes please." Louis said kissing his cheek and Harry grumbled and stuffed his face in his pillow. 

Louis laughed a bit and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. When he walked out he saw Harry snoring into the pillow. Signing a little annoyed with Harry, Louis picked his own clothes put them on and woke up Harry. 

"Harry please wake up." Louis said shaking him a bit. Louis gasped when 2 arms pulled him into bed and once again unable to get out of Harry's grasp. "We'll be on time Louis I promise just 5 minutes of cuddling please." Harry whispered in his ear ruffling his hand in his hair. Louis bit his lip and couldn't help but agree because cuddles was his favourite thing especially with his Harry. 

Louis literally timed 5 minutes and shook Harry again. Harry groaned and pressed his lips to Louis' cheek getting up from the bed and going into the shower. After 5 minutes Louis saw they had 15 minutes to get to the studio. 

He knocked on the door and told Harry to hurry up. Harry chuckled and took his time getting ready and finally grabbing an apple leaving the house with Louis who wasn't in the best mood. Harry got into the drivers seat and pulled out of the driveway. "Don't be grumpy love we have 5 minutes to get there." Harry said trying to not smile at Louis. He was so cute being angry. 

Louis huffed and looked out the window feeling a bit hungry, blaming it on Harry since they didn't have time to spare. Harry looked over and noticed and he tossed Louis his Apple which he took a bite out of. 

"I don't want an apple." Louis said handing it back to Harry's hand which wasn't on the wheel. "Louis you're hungry just eat it yea? We'll be at the studio all day." Harry said smiling again because Louis was so adorable, at least right now. He signed and took a bite out of the apple trying to act like he didn't enjoy it. 

They reached the studio and parked the car in the lot. "There was a parking space closer." Louis said, not wanting to walk the extra distance. This time Harry signed and grabbed Louis' hand. "Yea Louis but that's the first one I saw." Harry said walking a bit slow for Louis. 

Louis took a deep breath not really knowing why he was getting annoyed so easily today but he didn't want to take it out on Harry but he probably would because they were the closest. Louis let go of Harry's hand walking a bit ahead of him and walking throw the automatic door. 

Harry rolled his eyes but he knew it was one of those days where Louis would just be annoyed at everything. Not that Harry wouldn't try to stop that anyways. Harry quickly caught up to Louis before walking through another door and wrapping his arms around Louis pulling him against his chest. "I love you." Harry said softly craning his neck so he could kiss Louis forehead. 

Louis instantly relaxed for a few seconds before saying it back quickly because really no matter how crappy he felt, he would always say it back. Harry smiled knowing he could get Louis back to his cheery self in about an hour tops.

Harry greeted the other boys in the studio and the producer and the rest of the crew involved. "Alright Liam were going to record your solo for drag me down first." Said Julian and he pressed a bunch of buttons on the tech board. Liam walked into the studio texting on his phone and put it in his pocket paying attention. 

Liam began singing and it took a while for him to get the notes right. "Bloody hell Liam it's not that hard." Louis said walking up to the mic so he could be heard in the booth. "What crawled up your arse and died?" Liam asked rolling his eyes. 

Louis' eye twitched, it actually twitched and Harry basically figured out that Louis would be a bitch to everyone except Harry. Harry quickly ran up behind Louis dragging him away quickly dropping a "sorry Liam." And placing Louis next to him while Harry sat beside Niall. 

Harry zoned out laughing with Niall about some fans in Twitter. "Look at that meme." Harry pointed out. The fans trended #LiamThePoolCleaner And it was hilarious. Louis rolled his eyes and kept looking at his phone scrolling through Instagram. He signed when Niall started talking again. 

Harry gave Louis a look since Niall was doing nothing wrong but Louis didn't know since he was still looking at his phone. Luckily Niall didn't notice and kept laughing at his phone and Harry smiled. Harry slipped an arm around Louis waist rubbing his hand up and down his back. Harry grabbed Louis and placed him on his lap so he could see Niall's phone screen too. 

Seeing as Louis couldn't get up he leaned his head sideways on Harry's chest relaxing a little, making a fist in Harry's shirt wrinkling it. Not that either cared. Harry and Niall kept laughing at everything they read which went on for 5 minutes and Harry tried to get Louis to laugh along at some but it was a waste of time. 

Louis got up as fast as he could hearing the producer call his name saying Liam was done. "Good luck mate, you'll need it." Liam Said passing by him. "Excuse me?" Louis asked and Louis saw Harry and Niall staring at them from the corner of his eye. "Emotion shows in music Louis, this song is the exact opposite." Liam clarified.

"And what makes you the song expert?" Louis asked impatiently seeing as he had work to do. 

"Well I wrote the song." Liam said chuckling. Louis' jaw dropped. "No we wrote this one together." Louis said getting extremely frustrated. Without noticing how close Niall and Harry got, Niall tugged on Liam's arm pulling him away. Harry walked behind Louis guiding him to the booth running his hand up and down his back trying to sooth him. 

Harry walked back to the couch and started a conversation with the other 3 boys. Louis watched through the glass how Harry was laughing with Liam and Niall about stuff on each other's phone. Louis knew he was moody and stuff but he wanted Harry to be miserable with him as awful as that sounded. But Louis got annoyed quick with him laughing at everything and smiling extra brightly today. Probably because he slept those few extra minutes. 

After 30 minutes Louis was done and he walked out wanting to cuddle with Harry. But the world was against him because Harry had to go in next. Before walking past Harry he went on his toes and hugged Harry wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis waist and one hand in his hair and he knew it was Louis' way of saying sorry. Harry kissed his cheek softly trying to tell him it was okay. 

Harry stroked his thumb on Louis' cheek and smiled before letting go and walking into the studio. Without Harry, Louis found himself getting sulking over nothing and when Liam started poking him non stop for a few minutes, he got annoyed again. He shuffled away not wanting to blow up at Liam and shuffled away closer to Niall. 

Niall knowing Louis was in a bad mood because Harry told him decided to just watch Netflix on his phone with Louis so they wouldn't have to talk. "This is bullshit Niall who watches this?" 

Louis asked about pretty little liars in the middle of the third season. "Everyone mate it's the biggest show right now." Niall said laughing. Louis rolled his eyes refusing to watch this anymore. 

"C'mon Louis it's 5 more minutes." Niall said not wanting Louis to change it. "No watch it at home when your not busy wasting your time watching derby." Louis said grabbing his phone and trying to find something else to watch. Niall grumbled hoping Harry would get out of the booth so he could deal with Louis himself. 

"It's not a waste of time you fucker." Niall said back not wanting to really piss Louis off any further. Louis clenched his fist glaring at Niall really not wanting to say anything but Louis was never really good at that. 

Lucky just in time, Harry grinned and was happy when Julian said he was done. 

Niall was last walking into the studio. Walking past Harry he whispered "deal with your boyfriend he's being a prick" Niall didn't wait for a reaction. "Hey!" Harry said behind his back but Niall waved him off laughing. 

Harry knew Louis was moody but he didn't appreciate anyone calling him names. He signed and walked over to the couch and  fell on top of Louis. Louis whined pushing him away. "Move Harry stop it." Louis said seriously trying to get up. 

Harry turned Louis around so he was facing him and pulled him onto his lap so Louis was straddling him. Harry cupped Louis' face with one hand and his other hand moving from his hip up to his other cheek. "Baby please. Smile for me." Harry asked smiling at him. He wanted to see his little ball of sunshine well...shine. 

Louis blushed when Harry called him baby smiling a little. "Cmon love bigger than that. For me? Please?" Harry asked stroking his thumb across Louis cheek slowly. Louis couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend but only for a few seconds. Harry laughed and decided to get Louis in the Harry Styles way.

"Louis your mood reflects mine because you're my other half, so let's be happy together yea?" 

"Louis you're my only source of sunshine please." 

"If you keep sulking so will I." 

"You're my other half and I want all of me to be happy." 

"If I let you choose what movie we can watch tonight will you let me see that smile that makes my day?" And that's what got Louis to break and give a genuine smile but mostly for the movie part. (Okay maybe the makes my day part too)

Harry kissed him softly finally, mumbling a "i love you" against his lips. Louis smiled this time and said it back just as softly. Louis saw Liam staring at them and he didn't want Liam to see him blush so he hid his face in Harry's chest nuzzling into it. He knew Harry was probably grinning and winking at Liam secretly telling him "he's definitely blushing." Louis face moved up so it was in Harry's neck. 

For the rest of the day Louis was extra sassy but Harry was with him the whole day holding him and whispering sweet things in his ear. (Basically a regular day.)

That was really it.


	8. Planning their future

Harry and Louis cuddling on the couch as the show drake&josh played on tv, both of them occasionally listening to the TV. Their right hand we're intertwined while Harry's arm was around Louis' waist and Louis' arm was around Harry's neck. Both of them lying down on the couch, Louis in top of Harry, his head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

It was 2012, the first time they ever talked about their future together.   
"Louis when we have kids, can our daughter be called Darcy?" Harry asked innocently still looking at the TV. 

The boys had been dating for around 2 years and they never really talked about their future. Louis inhaled sharply a little surprised but slowly processed what Harry said. 

"I thought we could have 2 boys to be honest." Louis said smiling a little. "We could but we could also have 3 boys and 1 girl. The youngest being the girl so the boys can protect her." Harry said kissing Louis' forehead. 

"Before children let's talk about marriage, if we get married who's last name will we use?" Louis asked looking up resting his chin on Harry's chest.

"When we get married, maybe we should use the hyphen you know." Harry said correcting Louis' if to a when. Louis smiled, eyes crinkling by the sides.

"But I like Harry Tomlinson and I'm older." Louis said trying to make a point. "Well I like Louis Styles and my family name needs to go on. I only have sisters, you have 1 brother." Harry said kissing Louis' neck. 

"For now I'll take your last name but don't blame me if I change my mind on our wedding day." Louis said pouting a little. They both looked back at the TV simply enjoying each other's presence. 

The next time they talked about their future was a few months later. 

They were at the tesco's getting ingredients for spaghetti and meatballs. "Louis no, we have enough junk at the house." Harry said as Louis came back to the cart with a hand full of chips and chocolate. "Not enough, just this." Louis said dumping everything in the cart. 

Harry signed. "Louis, put half of that back at least." Picking stuff out of the cart. "No, Harry please. You're not seeing this my way, see this will all last a long time." Louis tried to reason with his boyfriend. 

"Lou, no. We go through this every time we come here. Let's not get junk food for once." Harry said lifting the chips and putting it on a random shelf. 

Louis huffed and pouted pushing the cart walking past Harry quickly grabbing everything they needed. Harry groaned at his stubborn little boyfriend. "Babe don't do this, we'll get some next time." Harry said following Louis. 

Louis grabbed random healthy stuff (basically anything green) and shoved it into the cart. "See healthy. Because it's everything in our house has to be this way." Louis said just grabbing more and a woman walking by have Louis a strange look eyeing his cart. "New diet?" She asked jokingly. 

Louis gave her a death glare and before he could open his mouth Harry grabbed Louis' waist and pulled him back a little so he wouldn't make a rude comment. "Haha he just wants to try something new." Harry said nervously one arm around Louis and the other on the cart. 

He gave the lady a bright smile before walking to another aisle. "Alright Lou, I see your point but really next time I promise." Harry said taking out the unnecessary food out of the cart. Louis decided to do the only other thing he knew that would work at this point. 

When Harry turned around Louis went on his tippy toes, wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and gave him a light peck. "Please Haz." He whispered. "No Lou." Harry whispered back smiling, his dimples making an appearance. Louis pouted and tries to make his eyes look bigger, because he knows Harry can't say no to his puppy dog face. 

Harry groaned and looked away really fast. "I can't look at you." Harry said keeping his eyes closed. "Babe look at me please." Louis said pouting more. Harry opened one eye and looked down at Louis. 

After literally 3 seconds of looking in Louis' baby blue eyes, Harry signed and and mumbled "course baby." Louis smiled happily, kissed Harry quickly again before going to get his chips and chocolate back. "Lou when we have were just going to get junk food, you'll all use the same trick against me." Harry said walking towards the cashier. 

"You'll be able to convince them not to with your charm. I'm just used to your charm so it doesn't work on me anymore." Louis said. Harry turned around grabbed Louis and pulled him really close. 

"Oh yea?" Harry whispered and slowly kissed Louis. He suddenly pulled away and started walking away. Louis slowly opened his eyes from the kiss, his brain not processing what was happening fast enough. 

"Wait.... HARRY. You can't just do that." Louis said following him. "I just did baby cakes." Harry said with a sly grin. "See our children and you will eventually just listen to me." Harry said. 

Louis scoffed and mumbled a whatever. "I want our wedding to be small. By the beach maybe." Louis said suddenly and softly looking at the ground. Harry stopped pushing the cart and turned around. He cupped Louis face, making him tilt his head up so they could look at each other in the eyes. 

"I want our wedding to be everything you want. If you a funeral themed wedding I wouldn't care. I just want to make sure I give you everything you want Lou, and more." Harry spoke softly back to his boyfriend who was trying to hide his smile and blush. 

"You are much more than enough, couldn't ask for anyone better." Louis said back smiling happily. Harry grinned and pecked his nose and forehead pulling him in for a hug. They stayed like that for a minute breathing in each other's scent before letting go, remembering they should be home soon. 

They checked out their food and went home to cook an amazing meal. 

There were literally so many more moments, both of them planning their future. Before they knew it, Harry proposed to Louis, they both got married, they decided to adopt 3 boys and 1 girl, just how Louis wanted. Their wedding was exactly what Louis wanted too, they got married in Hawaii, on the beach, only their closest friends and family were there and for the most part, Harry and Louis didn't really talk to anyone else. It was their night. 

And how amazing is it, that for literally their whole lives, they knew they were each other's soulmate? 

___________________________

If you think I should do a more detailed future one shot let me know!


	9. Stubborn little Lou

Everyone who has heard the name Louis Tomlinson, knows that he's a stubborn guy. Literally always needing to win games, fights, be right about everything and a lot more. He finds it hard to say sorry with his pride and he hates admitting he's wrong. Literally the only person who he'll slip up to occasionally is Harry, his boyfriend of 3 years. Harry remembers the time they were going to go camping in the this is us movie. 

"Louis pack your jumpers and make sure you have a set of clothes for tomorrow." Harry yelled while Louis was playing Fifa on the PS4. "Sure Haz." Louis said in a monotone voice not paying attention. "What did I just say?" Harry asked walking up to him, wanting to know if Louis actually heard anything he said. "That's great." Louis replied not making any sense.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the control out of Louis' hands. "Harry what the bloody hell was that for?" Louis said groaning. "Louis William Tomlinson you need to pack your clothes so you won't be freezing your arse off tonight." Harry said pulling his boyfriend off from the couch dragging him into their bedroom. 

"It's summer it won't be that cold and besides we'll have a Bon fire, you're over packing Harold." Louis said huffing and flopping down on the bed. Harry jumped on top of Louis tickling him on his neck and under his feet. Louis started to giggle (he called them manly chuckles) and he weakly tried to bat Harry away but couldn't because it was too much. 

After Louis could barley breathe Harry stopped, pulling Louis to his chest. "I'm not over packing, you're under packing." Harry said wiggling his eyes brows. Louis rolled his eyes and kissed Harry's cheek wrapping his arms around his shoulders for a hug. Harry hugged back signing in pure happiness. 

They soon packed, Louis still not really packing anything and they were set to go. Harry being be amazing boyfriend he is, packed some extra clothes for Louis.

Harry texted the boys saying they would be at the camp sight in 2 hours and the boys texted back all saying the same thing. 

Harry got into the drivers seat and Louis climbed into shotgun, picking out music to listen to. Harry pulled out from their driveway and started to drive down there road eventually getting on the highway. 

With soft music and Harry's smooth driving, Louis fell asleep in 15 minutes. Looking over to see Louis getting goosebumps, Harry grabbed a blanket from under Louis' feet and placed it on him with one hand while the other was still on the wheel. 

Louis still asleep sensed his touch and snuggled further into the blanket. Harry smiled dimples popping into his cheek and kept driving, a little slower wanting to not wake up Louis. 

After an hour Louis woke up and they still had an hour left. "He looked around confused before asking Harry, "how did this blanket come on me?" 

"I put it on you, you looked cold." Harry said not taking his eyes off the road. "You almost killed us putting a blanket on me?" Louis asked dramatically. "Lou don't be a drama queen." Harry said smirking shaking his head a little. 

"I'm just saying risking our lives so I won't be cold? I mean that's pretty dramatic." Louis said feeling smug. 

Harry mumbled an "mhmmmm" and they left it at that. After 2 minutes Harry licked his lips saying "I'm thirsty, give me water yea?" 

Louis saw a plastic bottle next to him with water and he opened it up. He took a sip first before holding it up to Harry's lips so he could drink to until Harry Pulled away from the bottle. "Water tastes like plastic." Harry said scrunching his nose. 

"You're so spoilt Harold." Louis said drinking more water which tasted fine to him. "Of course I am, I'm used to non plastic tasting water." Harry said sarcastically and Louis laughed. After another half hour of driving, laughing and simply enjoying each other's company, they reached the sight and saw the other boys cars already parked. 

Both boys carried one duffel bag each and a cooler with drinks. They walked to about 5 minutes following a trail seeing the other boys. They dropped what they were carrying and ran to hug the boys not seeing them for 3 days. For them 3 days is a LONG time. 

After they all got their talking out of the way Liam looked at all of the boys. "Alright lads let's get to work, we're putting 2 tents up, they're all huge so we'll have enough space." Liam said walking to grab one tent.

"Also the camera crew will be here soon and they'll stay till we fall asleep. So Harry and Louis you're staying in one tent and us boys will stay in the other. But no sex." Liam said pointing at them. 

Louis and Harry both shrugged, they knew one of the boys would end up saying it. The camera crew came up and started giving directions. "Alright your fans know you really well, they'll know what's fake and real so I want this to be completely natural, act like we're not here. But while there's light we want you boys to put the tents up."

While the 4 boys got to work, Louis sat down yelling out orders and complimenting the boys on their work. "Looking great lads." Louis said and they all looked over and glared at him and then laughed. Louis soon joined them helping clear some of the ground. 

Harry and Niall worked on getting one tent done while Liam did the other. Liam got it done in under 5 minutes with Harry and Niall still struggling. They all laughed again, enjoying their time together and started to gather some wood for the fire. 

They all got little branches finally getting a huge log, carrying that together. When they reached their pile of wood everyone let go of the log except Louis. Still holding up one side he sarcastically said "oh thanks lads, yea, cheers." And everyone couldn't stop laughing. 

Finally they had to organize the wood in a certain way so the wood would burn but not burn down the whole forest. "Forget what they taught you in scours Payno were doing this the tommo way." Louis said helping out. 

At the end Louis' plan failed the wood falling all over the ground. "Louis you idiot!" Zayn explained not wanting to put it up again. 

"Alright I think we'll just burn it like that now." Louis said and Niall started laughing and everyone joined in.

The camera crew told them they would wait till dark to get a few clips from them and they would head on of home. 

"Louis come on let's go sight seeing." Harry said grabbing Louis hand intertwining their fingers. "There's nothing to see here Harold it's all trees." Louis said but a romantic walk sounded amazing so he didn't say anything else.

They decided to make there phone track them and they put it in their pocket so they could find their way back. 

They walked for about half an hour, talking, laughing, occasionally stopping by a tree to make out and continued on. Harry saw a tree which made his eyes light up. "Baby look at that, let's climb it." Harry said already climbing the first branch.

"Uh yea I think I'll stay down here, I couldn't even reach the first branch if I wanted too." Louis said blushing lightly because it was true, he was too short. 

Harry laughed and climbed down. "Come on I'll give you a boost. Then I'll follow." Harry said not taking no for an answer. He boosted Louis up on the first branch and followed him up. They didn't climb all the way to the top but they reached high enough so they could see on top of all of the other trees, basically the whole forest. 

They sat on the same thick branch, watching the sunset, leaning against each other. They could practically feel the love they had for each other in the air and they loved every second of it. Harry leaned down kissing Louis and Louis kissed back signing into the kiss. They pulled back and decided it was time to climb down and get back to the camp. 

When they were back they saw they came just in time to shoot the final part of the clip. "Just talk about anything you want, we'll film the whole thing and edit most of it out. But for safety of this video leaking, Louis and Harry, you both can sit next to each other but you can't cuddle or anything. Sorry about that lads." The camera man said shrugging. 

Louis and Harry didn't mind since they could snuggle in their tent. 

They all sat down ready to begin when Louis started to shiver. "Feeling a little cold Louis?" Harry asking smirking. Louis scoffed but it was really really cold, so he wrapped his think blanket around him hoping it would help. It didn't. 

"Louis you're freezing mate, did you not bring a jumper?" Liam asked sitting on the other side of Louis. "No I didn't, it's not even that cold." Louis said. After he said that a huge cold gust of wind blew and it took Louis' blanket with it. 

Without even thinking Louis quickly climbed on Harry's lap wrapping his arms around his waist so Harry could be wrapped around him. 

His face pressed against Harry's chest but he didn't want to give Harry satisfaction. "I just want a quick cuddle." Louis said biting his lip. Harry laughed knowing it was complete bullshit. 

"Come on love I packed some clothes for you, just go wear it." Harry said lightly shoving Louis off of his lap so he could get his jumper. "Only because I knew you would pack it." Louis says and walked into their tent to grab it from Harry's duffle bag. 

Obviously he didn't know Harry would pack it but at the same time Harry's the best boyfriend ever so how could he not know? After grabbing his jumper and beanie and changing into joggers he walked out feeling warmer. 

He and Harry cuddled a little bit more waiting for Niall and Zayn to come since they were changing too. Finally they were all there, sitting and chatting like normal. Louis sat in between Harry and Liam and Niall sat between Zayn and Harry. 

After talking a bit, they moved into a deeper conversation about always being in each other's lives. "I think we've gone through so much together, to lose touch." Louis said. 

"I think we'll always be apart of each other....." Harry said looking into Louis' eyes until Louis looked away, remember their were cameras. "Like growing up, you know I'm just glad that we did it from the start like how we wanted to do it." Harry continued on looking away from Louis. All the boys frowned a little noticing their little act but kept on acting like usual. 

After they finished the camera crew left the boys and they stayed up for another 2 hours. They had possibly one of the best times ever. They shared stories, laughed, got a little closer if that was possible, roasted marshmallows, laughed when Nialls caught on fire and everything was just perfect. 

They have stayed up till what they think was around 4 AM before heading to bed. 

Louis and Harry cuddled as usual like how they would at home and slept of, and the other 3 boys made a cuddle like and slept of. 

In the morning they woke up to birds chirping which was around 8 AM which meant they got 4 hours of sleep. Louis whined and buried his head deeper in Harry's chest trying to block out the sound. "Did you bring earplugs love?" Harry asked in a super groggy voice. 

Louis lightly shook his head. "Who thinks of these things?" Louis asked. "All of us babe it was on our group chat. Use mine." Harry said taking out his ear plugs and handing them to Louis. All of sudden Louis felt like a burden to Harry on this trip. He didn't pack anything properly and here Harry was doing everything. 

"No it's fine." Louis said in a monotone voice. "Lou, you get headaches if you don't sleep enough. And I'm a deep sleeper I'll be fine. Just put em' on."

Louis shook his head saying no but wow his head was already starting to pound.

"I'm sorry." Louis mumbled against Harry's chest pouting a little. "For what baby? You did nothing wrong." Harry said kissing Louis' hair. 

Louis shook his head. "I mean for not packing anything and using all of your stuff." He signed and pouted again. 

Harry's heart broke a little seeing Louis so down and guilty when he shouldn't have felt that way about anything. "Lou, I love taking care of you, you know that. Besides I love how stubborn you are, don't feel bad it's fine, I promise." Harry reassures his insecure boyfriend at the moment. 

Louis grinned and lifted his head to look at Harry. "Really?" He asked almost giggling a little. Harry leaned down and pressed a closed mouth kiss on Louis' lips humming a bit. "Really." Putting his arms around Louis again for a cuddle. 

And for the billionth time after 3 years of dating Harry Styles, Louis realized he was the best boyfriend he could ever ask for. He was literally flawless in Louis' mind. Louis squeezed Harry and started laughing and nuzzled his head in his neck all at once. Harry had his eyes closed biting his lip from a smile at his cute ass boyfriend who was cuddling more into him. 

Harry grabbed Louis' face gently and started rubbing his nose against his. Louis squealed a little leaning into it more giving him a proper cute Eskimo kiss.

They both heard someone zipping open their tent and they both looked over to see it was Niall with his eyes closed. 

"You're not naked are you?" Niall asked and Louis and Harry laughed. "You're safe Nialler." Louis said dropping his head back down on Harry's chest. 

Niall opened one eye to make sure and then he broke out into a bright Niall Horan smile. 

"Well we're going to roast the marshmallows that we have left, you lads wanna join? We have to leave soon." Niall said and left leaving their tent zip open. 

Harry groaned and rolled over putting Louis under him. Louis laughed and tried to wiggle his way out. "Babe.  Babe. Babe." Harry said over and over. "What?" Louis asked. "I want smores pretty bad." Harry said before kicking Louis' cheek and quickly getting up and running out of the tent. "HARRY." Louis screeched before wiping his cheek and running after him. 

After half an hour it was warm in the morning with the boys awake, Zayn still asleep. 

Liam and Niall rolled their eyes and faked throwing up about 10 times because Harry and Louis were giggling and feeding each other melted pieces of marshmallow.

It was one of the best nights of their life.


	10. Louis hears 'if I could fly'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definetly the best one shot I've written. It's the most emotional.

"Harry! Please can I hear the song now?" Louis asked again. 

Harry told Louis he wrote him a song for the album but he hasn't heard it yet because Harry wouldn't let him. 

Louis didn't know what to expect. They wrote "perfect" together but that was more of having fun, sneaking around and meeting people like how they do. 

Harry recorded a Demo and sent it to Niall, Julian and Liam to see what they thought and if they could put it on the album. They all cried when they heard it, not needing an explanation. They all knew exactly who the song was for and about. The only concern was, if it was too personal for the whole world to hear, but Harry insisted he wanted fans to hear it.

It was one of the few ways he could tell the world he was in love with Louis Tomlinson without actually saying those words. Now here they are, a month before the album is going to be released and they're all in the studio. 

They were in at 3AM in the morning, working late and waiting for fans to clear out so they could leave. Even at 3AM they were dedicated. 

"Louis you recorded your part isn't that enough?" Harry asked squeezing Louis' hips since Lou was on his lap, his legs next to Harry's waist. 

"No I want to hear the whole thing I can't wait another day. Please Harry?" Louis asked pouting a little. Harry signed, everyone knew he couldn't resist his cute puppy dog face. Louis just knew the sound of his solo and nothing else, he didn't even know the lyrics for any other part.

"Fine but on one condition." Harry said taking his hand and intertwining it with Louis'. 

"Louis, will you slow dance with me?" Harry asked with a cute smile and Louis melted right there. He smiled back automatically and nodded. Harry pulled him down for a quick kiss and pecked his lips 3 more times before getting up, lifting Louis up too. 

Harry walked over to the Mac which held the finished version of the song "If I could fly" and it meant a lot to Harry because it was 100% about Louis. And Louis was everything in Harry's universe. 

Harry clicked play walked over to Louis who was biting his lip and blushing a bit since Liam and Niall were still in the room. They sat in the corner minding their own business but occasionally looked up to see what was going on.

All of Louis' thoughts went away after Harry lifted Louis a little and placed him on his own feet so Louis would be taller. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and Harry had one hand on Louis' hip and the other cupping his cheek. 

The first chords of the piano started and Louis was already in love. Harry moved his feet a bit, moving Louis with him, they were so close, their lips brushing against each other's but they weren't kissing. 

If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you. 

And Louis knew what the song was about. It wasn't about him specifically but it was about their relationship and what it's went through. 

I think I might, give up everything just ask me too.

Louis let out a quiet sound getting emotional. In this moment, it was just him and his lover. The love of his life saying he would do anything for Louis, and that's more than what Louis could ever ask for. 

Pay attention I hope that your listen, cause I let my guard down. Right now I'm completely defenceless. 

And that was Harry talking directly to Louis. Louis nodded a little even though both of their eyes were closed. Harry felt Louis nodding and smiled a little at his boy. 

For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart.

Louis felt a tear roll down his cheek. 

For when you're lonely and forget who you are. I'm missing half of me, when were apart.

A tear fell for Harry because this was the bare truth. It hurt so much when they couldn't be together and hurt more, when Louis was right there next to him and he couldn't touch him like how he wanted or even look at him the way he wanted. Louis sniffled a little at that line.

Now you know me, for your eyes only. For your eyes only. 

Harry gently swayed both of them a little. 

I've got scars, even though they can't always be seen.

Louis recognized his at the line he sang. It was all connecting together and there was so much truth to this song that he and Harry have gone through and talked about.

And pain gets hard. But now your hear and I don't feel a thing. 

Louis bites his lips so he won't whimper. When they were apart it was especially hard for their relationship going out with beards and making headlines on purpose. But when they were with each other, nothing mattered except them. And it was all worth it. 

Pay attention I hope that you listen, cause I let my guard down. Right now I'm completely defenceless. 

Harry's lips brushes against Louis' cheek before going back to his lips. 

For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart. For when your lonely, and forget who you are. 

Harry mouthing the lyrics in Louis' ear made it so real. A few tears fell for each of them as the song went on. 

Im missing half of me when we're apart. Now you know me, for your eyes only. For your eyes only. 

They gave each other an Eskimo kiss, nuzzling their noses against each other's. 

I can feel your heart inside of mine. I feel it. I feel it.

Both of them knowing how the other one always felt, no question about it. 

I'm going out of my mind. I feel it, I feel it. 

Louis smiled a bit through the tears. They both definitely felt crazy at times, the stuff they went through so they could be together. 

Know that I'm just wasting time. 

Louis' smile fades another tear drops.

And I, hope that you don't run from me. 

Louis starts quietly sobbing and leans more into Harry's touch if it was possible. He would never give up on their relationship no matter what. He couldn't live without Harry it was as simple as that. He wouldn't function. 

Pay attention I hope that you listen, cause I let my guard down. Right now I'm completely defenceless. 

Harry's lips brushes against Louis' cheek before going back to his lips. 

For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart. For when your lonely, and forget who you are.

Tears rolled down for Harry too, both of them getting caught up in the moment, too emotional to process anything else but each other. 

I'm missing half of me, when we're apart. Now you know me for your eyes only. 

They went back to Eskimo kissing. 

For your eyes only. For your eyes only I'll show you my heart.

Harry's thumb stroked Louis' cheek and nuzzled his nose in his other, all of his senses just being Louis and literally nothing else. 

For when your lonely and forget who you are. I'm missing half of me when we're apart. 

"Harry." Louis quietly whimpered feeling like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, it was almost too much to handle. Harry gave a soft 'shh' and wiped Louis' wet cheeks with his thumbs. 

Now you know me for your eyes only. 

Louis tried to calm down his breathing and crying. 

For your eyes only. For your eyes only. 

Harry moves his lips to brush against Louis' cheek softly. 

For your eyes only.

Harry sings quietly and Louis sobs again because it was just Harry singing the last line. He was singing it to Louis. 

Louis broke down and didn't try to hold back his tears or crying, he let it all out collapsing on Harry's chest. 

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around his lover, moving his hand up and down his back.

Harry lifted him a little, Louis wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, his face still buried in Harry's chest trying to calm down. 

After when his crying turned into sniffles, he looked at Harry. "Did you really write that for me?" Louis asked another tear dropping. 

Harry took stroked his thumb over his cheek wiping the tear away. "I wrote it for us." 

They kept holding on to each other, whispering about how much they both loved each other. 

Niall and Liam stayed quiet at the side, watching the moment unfold in front of them. In the beginning they never knew their love would be so intense and complicated. But seeing this, it proof that every moment was worth it. 

"I love you so much. I'm crazily in love with you." Harry whispered, brushed his lips against Louis'. 

Louis nodded pushing their lips together. "I'm madly in love with you too."

And that was the first time Louis heard if I could fly.


	11. Harry's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when Harry turned 22

Baby gate was driving Harry and Louis crazy. Making Louis pretend to have a baby with a random woman for a few months was fucking insane and getting everyone he works with involved including his family. It was madness all around them. 

Liam and Niall wanted no part in this as they yelled at management for being the biggest pricks they had ever met.  But today was different. It was going to be Harry's birthday tomorrow. 

Louis was so excited to see Harry after 2 months, management allowed Louis to drive over to Harry's house for 2 days as long as they didn't get caught. 

During the 2 months apart in LA they called, texted and skyped whenever they could. Seeing photos of them with other people drove each other mad, being jealous that they couldn't see each other. But it was finally time.

Louis was pretty sure he was going over the speed limit but he didn't really care, he was finally seeing the love of his life after what seemed like forever. Finally Louis pulled up at the gate at their mansion they got together. It was good to be home.

Louis buzzed in and parked his car on the drive way quickly jumping out and locking the car. He shoved the key into the main door and opened it running in. He saw Harry standing near the doorway waiting for him. 

They stared at each other for about 3 seconds before they were running towards each other. "Harry." Louis whined out jumping on Harry wrapping his legs around his waist, burying his head in his neck and nuzzling into it. "Louis." Harry said back in the same tone which said "I've missed you so much where have you been my whole life let's never do that again and be with each other forever." 

They hugged tightly and Harry roughly pulled Louis into a kiss wanting nothing more but to make love to him. Louis whimpered and kissed back. "I missed you so much." Louis said a tear falling from his bright blue eyes and his lower lip trembling.

Harry's heart broke into pieces seeing Louis so close to crying. "No baby don't cry, I'm here now, we're together. We always end up together." Harry said whipping a tear from Louis cheek with his thumb. 

Louis closed his eyes and sniffed trying to not cry and he buried his head in Harry's chest. Harry smiled and kissed him on his head, and he took Louis with him to the kitchen. 

He sat Louis on the counter and moved his lips down to his forehead and left a light kiss there. He went down to his cute button nose and left a kiss there and after down to his lips. 

The kiss turned into a make out session and Harry lifted Louis again not breaking their kiss and walked upstairs. He kicked the door open and went over to the bed, softly laying Louis on it. Harry felt Louis was insecure about this whole situation, the baby gate stunt took a huge toll on him, but Harry wanted him to know that everything was going to be okay. 

Louis hands went to Harry's shirt and unbuttoned them, taking it off. Harry's hands shoved up Louis shirt and took it off breaking their kiss for a short second. "You're so beautiful." Harry says as he quickly attaches his lips to Louis' again. Louis whimpers in response and pulling on Harry's hair.

Their moans got louder as they went on, even though their neighbours lived pretty far, they probably still faintly heard what was going on.

The next morning Louis woke up but he didn't open his eyes. He didn't want too. He could  never get a proper night of sleep without Harry and today he finally did. 

Usually Louis went to sleep on top of of Harry, his head on his chest since he found it relaxing but Louis realized his head was on a pillow. He reached his hand out and put it next to him to find no body. 

Louis felt a wave of sadness hit him, he except Harry to be with him. Louis didn't know why he was getting so emotional, it was probably because he hadn't seen Harry in a month and Louis had been an insecure mess without him. 

Louis sniffled and a tear fell from his eye still closed and he chocked back a sob. He put his hand on the sheet and squeezed his tiny fist crumpling the sheet. "Harry." He whimpered out. Soon Louis found himself whimpering Harry's name for the next 5 minutes and sniffling.

Harry was in the kitchen making tea when he heard the whimpers. First he thought it was nothing as it was so soft and he was probably imagining it. But then he heard it again and his heart broke again realizing it was Louis calling for him. Harry ran upstairs quickly and walked into their bedroom. 

As if his heart could break more, he saw the pillow wet with tears and Louis shaking in a tiny ball. He grabbed Louis' hand and lifted him up so Harry could slide under him. He rested Louis head on his chest and began singing softly and stroking Louis hair. 

Louis instantly relaxed and wrapped himself around Harry letting out soft sounds of pleasure. Harry's favourite possible thing to do with Louis was cuddle. It was so cute, romantic and intimate to be so close with the person you love. You feel complete and at ease, nothing else matters. Also Louis was naked and that was good too. 

Harry found himself looking down and Louis and admiring his boy. He missed him so much. Louis face was smushed and he was drooling onto Harry's chest, and he was so gorgeous. Nothing he could do would ever make Harry stop loving him. One of Louis hands was intertwined with Harry's and the other was resting on the other side of Harry's chest, there was literally no where else in the world Harry would be right now. 

Harry rolled them over so Louis was under and his head was in Harry's neck, still breathing softly. Harry turned off the light and rested his head on the pillow, wrapped his arms around Louis again and fell asleep. 

Harry woke up to Louis squirming in his arms, showing he was probably going to wake up soon. Harry kissed Louis head and ran his hand through Louis' hair, cupping his head like it was the most precious thing in the world. Which it was in Harry's case. "Baby, wake up." Harry whispered when Louis stopped squirming. 

"Mmmmmm." Louis mumbled softly patting Harry on chest to tell him to be quiet. Harry bit back a smile and softly kissed his cheek. "Come on Lou." They both lasted in silence after that it was clear Louis didn't want to get up. "I like being here with you." Louis said his fave still squished in the cutest way possible. Harry chuckled and nodded not that Louis could see. 

Louis crawled up so his face was right on top of Harry's face. Harry smiled, both of their eyes still closed. Louis leaned down and softly kissed Harry's lips and signed in happiness. 

He leaned down to put his head in Harry's neck breathing him in. "Happy birthday Haz." Louis said kissing his neck. "Thanks boo." Harry said kissing his cheek. 

Harry's hands slowly moved down to Louis' arse and he cupped both of his cheeks down there. Louis smirked and began leaving love bites on Harry's neck. Harry rolled them over so he was on top and began to roughly give Louis love bites back. The ones from last night were still fresh on his skin and Harry was happy about that. 

Louis felt a dull ache on his bottom half remembering what happened last night. He smiled and moaned as Harry went lower and lower on his body. Harry went back up and started kissing Louis all of his chest. Literally just peppering it with kisses. "I. Love. You. So. Much." Harry says with every kiss. 

"You're. The. Most. Important. Person. To. Me. In. My. Life." Harry said moving up to Louis' neck. 

He moves to his cheeks, nose and forehead saying "you're. The. Only. One. I. Truly. Care. About." Harry said softly and Louis was squealing in delight squirming in Harry's arms again. "My. Life. Would. Be. Nothing. Without. You." "You. Are. The. Centre. Of. My. Universe." And with that Louis tries to push Harry off so he can be on top. 

Harry gets the message and rolls over grabbing Louis hips and rolling him on top of himself. Harry smiled when Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and started to make new love bites on Harrys collarbone which was already littered in bites. They were both in complete happiness. 

After an hour of cuddling and sharing a few kisses, they got up and went to the kitchen to start their day. While they were eating pancakes Louis sat on Harry's lap and they fed each other. They had 1 day together after a few months it was appropriate to be as close and romantic as possible.

They both went into the screening room and started putting on some of Harry's favourite childhood movies. In the middle Louis suddenly froze and let out a tiny gasped. Harry looked at Louis and used one hand to cup his cheek. "What's wrong boo?" Harry asked. 

Louis shook his head and kept mumbling "I'm the worst, I'm so shitty, I can't believe I forgot. I don't deserve you, no no. How could I do this?" Louis started to tear up and Harry had no idea what Louis was talking about. 

"Baby talk to me please? Don't cry, no, please?" Harry asked desperately not wanting Louis to cry. "Haz, I forgot your birthday present. I'm so fucking dumb." Louis said shaking his head again. 

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and chuckled a little. Louis looked up at him with a confused expression. "I thought you were talking about something serious." Harry said smiling. Louis frowned and hit Harry on his chest. "It is serious, I forgot to get you a birthday present. What boyfriend does that? No Harry I'm the worst." Louis said looking down. 

Harry cupped his face and forced Louis to look up at him. "You're the absolute best I could ask for. You drove all the way here to see me even in the middle of this messed up stunt. All I could ever want and need is you Lou. And you're here. We're together and I'm so happy. That's all I could ask for." Harry said leaning down to kiss Louis. 

"I'm so grateful for you. I love you." Louis said laughing a bit and pressed his lips hard against Harry's. It was hard to imagine a time in their life when they didn't know each other. The day went on with them ignoring the rest of the world and only focusing on each other. 

They ate cake and slow danced in the kitchen, watched tv and movies, made out, took naps, ate amazing food, showered together and it was 100% heaven. Louis felt more at ease. He would do anything if it meant he could keep Harry. 

Before falling asleep that night, Harry leaned down and kissed Louis on the forehead. "Love you." It was definitely his favourite birthday yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! If you did read more and make sure you're always checking for updates(: send requests


End file.
